


a light that never goes out.

by layuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, One Shot, Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a father figure, intended lowercase, peter is a proud son figure, spiderson, tony and pepper's wedding !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layuh/pseuds/layuh
Summary: peter can barely put it into words how much tony means to him.especially on his wedding day.





	a light that never goes out.

as peter stands up on the bench, high above the small crowd, he feels sick to his stomach.

tony wanted a private wedding, just a few people, he said- but to peter it felt like millions as he viewed them from the top.

his insides do back-flips as he stares down at the different people all throughout the room. they all look like they know what they're doing as they easily create conversation among one another , and peter has never felt more out of place.

he fiddles with the cuffs on the expensive suit that tony insisted on purchasing despite his own protests.

his mind plays thoughts on an endless loop such as:  _this is tony's wedding, don't fuck up!_ or  _if i embarrass_   _myself up here, i'm never showing my face again_  and _god, i hope he doesn't hate me after this_.

peter gently shakes his head, trying to brush off the negative thoughts and think about what tony said when he was practicing his speech.

_"just pretend you're talking to me up there, pete." tony said, his face glowing with a genuine soft smile, easing peter's nerves ever so slightly._

_peter brushed a distressed hand through his unkempt curls. "but that's different! if i was talking to you, i wouldn't be this nervous cause you're..." peter took a moment to freeze and think. "y'know, you're you." he finished lamely._

_tony rolled his eyes fondly, grabbing the boy by both shoulders and looking him in the eye. "yeah, and you're you, that's how i know you have absolutely nothing to worry about. it's my wedding and i want you there, piccola corota." tony finished._

_his eyes melted away from his stone front and showed a side he only reserved for peter. he moved his hand from the boys' shoulder to his freckled cheek._

_peter exhaled a sigh and leaned into the touch. "man, you have got to stop calling me a little carrot in italian." he absentmindedly mumbled into tony's palm. tony barked out a laugh. "in your dreams, piccoli spinaci."_ _peter snorted, closing his eyes contently. "dude, what is it with you and baby vegetables?"_

that was two weeks ago, this was now. this was the real thing. peter intakes a long breath through his nose and blows it out through his mouth.

his hands begin to subconsciously rip little parts from the edge of the flash card with his speech scribbled onto it. peter cracks his neck and does one more short breathing exercise before he tips his chin up, hoping his confidence doesn't look too fake.

the people below him seemingly quiet down and after a few more seconds, peter finally has their undivided attention. peter's eyes shoot around the sea of people, searching for the groom. his eyes finally land on tony, who has his fingers laced with his newly wedded bride. tony's eyes are on peter's and the boy tries to pretend it really is just them.

_it's okay._ the older man mouths, side smiling with encouragement.

peter nods and tries to force a small smile before taking one last deep breath before he holds his card up closer to his eyes to read.

happy helped him write most of the speech and if peter was being honest, it was all the basic bullshit, but it was short- and he wanted nothing more than to get off the bench as soon as possible.

"uh, hey, everyone! hope you're having a good time and all, but i made a speech for my ,uh, mentor, tony stark for his big wedding day!" peter sent out a silent prayer that he didn't sound as dumb as he heard himself in his head.

his eyes slowly scan over the note card in his fingers, silence filling the air as peter started to realize how  _bad_ this speech was-  _"thank you for being a great mentor"_  -

seriously?

tony was so much more than a mentor. tony was the one who stepped up to take the empty place of a father figure. it felt  _wrong_ to say any of the bullshit on the card aloud.

peter quickly shakes his head, a bitter chuckle escaping his teeth.

"fuck it." he mutters, crumpling the little piece of paper and discarding it onto the table. he looks at tony's face for a split second, concern, confusion, and amusement etching his features all at once.

peter quickly looks away before he got too scared to actually follow through with winging it in front of everyone.

"you'll have to forgive me for going off script, but there's no way i'm reading some lame ass, cliche speech for tony on his wedding day." peter announces, letting his shoulders relax and a smile consume his lips.

"tony, look how far we've come from when i first met you to now. i mean, i don't even call you mr. stark anymore!" he jokes, earning laughs from rhodey, pepper, and tony.

peter clears his throat. "i remember learning about you and i remember how privileged i felt to be allowed to know things about you- from your favorite food, to what you do when you're bored, or even what size shoes you wear!" peter was starting to feel like his heart is beating in his throat as he harshly swallows.

"it's been forever since i met you and i still feel the same." peter's eyes find their way back to tony's, whom is watching intently, a smile stretching at his mouth.

"you know, it's been, like, a long ass time and i pretend to roll my eyes sometimes and act like you're just a regular everyday part of my life, but honestly? i'm still so happy and excited that i get to know you." peter sniffles quietly and tries to not feel so damn dizzy.

"and yeah, there are hard parts. there's always hard parts, but we always roll with it. i trust your mind and if i have to go through the hard parts, there's no one i'd rather go through them with." the boy catches tony wiping at his eye with his sleeve from the corner of his eye.

"you've done so much for me. you've been the shoulder to cry on, you've been the guru for advice, you've been the tough lover. you've filled so many roles and there's honestly not enough time in my own damn life to thank you." peter laughs wetly, fiddling his fingers nervously.

"i really do wish i had all the good words for you, tony. not to be all cheesy and shit, but no combination of words could explain what you mean to me. no combination of words could explain the happiness i feel whenever we hang out. no combination of words can explain how much i love you." peter finishes, exhaling a sharp breath, letting a small tear escape his eye.

everyone's clapping and yelling, but peter isn't focused on that. peter is looking at tony, who is swiping at his eyes, laughing a wet and melodic laugh as he navigates his way to peter.

tony lets peter grab onto his wrist for support to haul himself down off of the bench, only seconds before he is attacked in the form of a bone-crushing hug from tony. peter doesn't hesitate to return said hug, burying his face into tony's shoulder.

"i meant every word i said, tony." peter mumbles into the hug, smiling and giggling into tony's suit. "yeah, i know." tony laughs loudly and sniffles quietly.

for a few minutes, they just hug. and it's enough.

tony lowers his mouth down to peter's ear-level.

"i love you too,  _piccola lattuga._ "

"oh,  _come on_ , tony!"

 

 

 


End file.
